As an imaging device such as an industrial-use camera, that disclosed in PTL 1 and the like is known, but for recent imaging devices, there is a need for imaging devices to be compact as well as having high performance. However, many conventional imaging devices are configured such that a board on which an imaging element is loaded is fixed inside a housing of the imaging device.